<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me... by phoenixdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218171">You Make Me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn'>phoenixdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, OT12 (EXO), long suffering manager kris, superstar sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You write such great, powerful songs. Seven albums worth, all having gone platinum." Kris leaned forward on his elbows, bringing himself closer to his star. "One measly love song. Is it so much to ask?"</p><p>"I will not have smushy love-sick rot on my album!" Teeth bared, stare formidable, he leaned across the desk, almost nose to nose with his manager. "I won't sing it!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Patience Is A Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No!"  A finely manicured hand slammed down on the desk in front of him.  "Absolutely not!" </p><p>"But, Sehun..."</p><p>"I will not have smushy love-sick rot on my album!"  Teeth bared, the Korean was formidable as he leaned across the desk, almost nose to nose with his manager.  "I won't sing it." </p><p>His long-suffering manager, Kris, leaned back in his chair, hands steepled under his chin.  "I see only one option then." </p><p>Sehun was right in Kris' face, growling in displeasure.  So close to the older man that he really shouldn't have missed the glint in his eyes, the sparkle of mischief.  </p><p>"And what would that be, Kris?" </p><p>"You'll have to write one yourself."</p><p>"........." </p><p>"It's that or you have to record the song Lu Han wrote for you." </p><p>"........."  Sehun was speechless at how underhanded his manager could be at times.  </p><p>"There will be a love song on this album Sehun.  Your fans have asked for it time and time again, and this time you are going to give them what they want." </p><p>"Hell will have to freeze over and the Devil ice skate before I'll sing one of his songs!"  The growl was back in his voice.  </p><p>"Sehun..."</p><p>Sehun sighed, shoulders slumped, massaging his forehead in an attempt to relieve the sudden migraine he felt coming on.  "I really don't have a choice, do I?"</p><p>"I knew you'd understand." </p><p>"Don't shout your victory yet, Kris."  Sehun delighted at the puzzled look on his manager's face.  "You're asking someone who has no desire to love, cares for no-one, has a heart of stone, little ol' me, to write a love song."</p><p>In that moment Kris realised just how badly this could go.  However, he refused to think too long on it. "Come on, Sehunnie..."</p><p>"Don't call me that!" </p><p>"Sehun-ssi."  The blonde tried again.</p><p>"Better." Sehun muttered. </p><p>"You write such great, powerful, songs.  Seven albums worth, all having gone platinum."  Kris leaned forward on his elbows, bringing himself even closer to his star.  "One measly love song.  Is it so much to ask?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>A sigh.  "Sehun..."</p><p>"I don't even know where to start." </p><p>Kris, at that moment, couldn't help but think Oh Sehun looked cute when he pouted.  He liked his life very much so he didn't voice that thought.  "You have a muse though, right?"  The calculating look was back. </p><p>"Yes, but I don't know how that will help this time." </p><p>"Well, my advice to you is to start with your muse, regardless of whether you think it will help or not.  Now come on, chop chop, you've got a song to write!" </p><p>"Why you...argh!" Kicking a chair out of his way, Sehun stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  He was doomed, seriously doomed.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted on AFF.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Sehun had known Tao for four years now.  During his years as a trainee he'd come to know him as a face he saw regularly around the company building but rarely spoke to.  When he was preparing for his debut as a solo artist and he met the man who was going to be his manager, Wu 'call me Kris' Yifan, he soon learned that Tao was his manager's boyfriend.  Tao was only one year older than him and they quickly became friends, hanging out on those rare occasions that Sehun had some time off.  </p><p>There was something about Tao that intrigued Sehun. He had the kind of face that looked like belonged to a serial killer most of the time.  He naturally looked mean and well, sometimes, downright evil.  But when he smiled, his face was transformed and even Sehun could acknowledge that he found him attractive in these moments.  On a night out with several drinks inside him, he would admit to wanting to take it further, but Tao never let him.  Never let him go further than kissing and a bit of groping here and there.  Anything they did do didn't mean anything more than a fun night, for even though the attraction was mutual, Tao loved Kris and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that love.  Each morning after one of their nights out Sehun would be thankful that Tao always stopped him because he never wanted to face the full wrath of Kris.  His standard bitch face could be scary enough at times.  But he'd never admit that out loud. Oh Sehun is never scared.  Kris was apparently, according to Tao, ok with what they were doing as long as they didn't cross the line.  </p><p>Before long Sehun was finding that his nights out with Tao were leaving him with an intense desire to write; write endless pages of lyrics of suffering, pain, loss, death, destruction, anger, and brutality.  Hard, heavy-hitting lyrics his fans liked to hear him sing.  There were no songs about love, desire, affection, or faithfulness.  Now he needs to write with these words and feelings in mind.  But how could he, when he had never known them or felt them?  He was desperately hoping that Tao would be able to help him out once again. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Tao, you're really not helping me right now." </p><p>"I'm not doing anything, other than helping you get slammed, again.  What is this, our third night out this week?"</p><p>"Exactly!"  Sehun waved his newly filled shot glass in front of him before knocking back the cold liquid in one.  "You're doing nothing for my inspiration."  He slumped back in his seat.  This wasn't working out as planned. </p><p>"You can't expect it to be that easy, Sehun."  Tao refilled their glasses. </p><p>"Why not?  It's always worked before."</p><p>"Before you've not been looking for love."  Tao downed his shot, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  </p><p>"For the last time, I'm not looking for love. " He ignored the others not so subtle rolling of his eyes.  "I just need to write a song about love.  Why can't you get that?"  He hesitated briefly before downing another shot and slamming his glass on the table.  Everything was starting to get a bit fuzzy now, maybe he should slow down.  </p><p>"If you ask me, it's the same thing." </p><p>"I'm not asking,"  Sehun growls before sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and ease an oncoming headache.  "Ok, I'm asking.  What do you mean 'it's the same thing'?"</p><p>Sliding around the table into the chair next to Sehun, Tao emptied the contents of the bottle into their glasses, before leaning in closer to his friend.  "Sehun.  Have you ever been in love?" </p><p>A snort, lips quirking into a smirk.  "Nope."</p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>"Absolutely." </p><p>"Not even a little bit?  Not even me?"</p><p>"No, Tao, not even you.  You are my closest friend and my muse and you mean a lot to me, but I can't say that I'm in love with you.  Besides, Kris would kill me if I did." </p><p>Tao's roar of laughter is lost amongst the noise of the crowded bar.  "Then tell me, friend, how you are going to write about love if you've never experienced it?" </p><p>Sehun pause, glass halfway to his mouth.  "I'm imagining with great difficulty since you've been no help whatsoever."  He finished his drink before leaning his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hands, a picture of despair. </p><p>"Don't worry, Sehun.  I'm going to do my best to help you."  </p><p>It's probably a good thing that Sehun doesn't see the look on Tao's face at that point, he wouldn't like the smirk on his face one bit. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The morning comes too quickly for Sehun and he is rudely awoken by a far too happy looking Tao, dragging him out of bed and pushing him towards the bathroom with demands of showering and making himself presentable.  They were going out for breakfast.  When Sehun returns to the bedroom to get dressed in some of Tao's clothes he catches sight of the clock on the bedside table and wants to kill his so-called friend.  It's 7 am as he's being dragged out of Tao's apartment building still half awake and shuffling to keep up with the others long lively strides. </p><p>"Where are we going?"  He asked sleepily, fighting off a yawn. </p><p>"A lovely little cafe nearby that does the best breakfasts and delicious coffee that will have you wide awake in moments."  Tao turns back to flash Sehun a smile before gripping his wrist tighter and speeding up.  </p><p>Sehun's question of "Why?" is mostly ignored until he finds himself at a stop of a quaint looking cafe. </p><p>"Today, Sehun, I am going to start helping you to find love!"  </p><p>With that said, Tao tugs at his wrist again and walks him over to a window table in the far corner of the cafe, slides a menu under his nose then looks down at his own menu, all with a creepy smile on his face. </p><p>Sehun has resigned himself to the fact that he is here and might as well order something to eat when the waiter arrives to take their order. </p><p>"Hello, my name in Minseok, are you ready to order?"</p><p>At the sound of the waiter's voice, Sehun looks up ready to give him his order, but he finds himself unable to form the required words when he looks at this 'Minseok's' face.  He's beautiful.  There are no other words for it.  He can't help but stare.  A kick to the shin brings him back to the real world.  </p><p>"Ouch, dammit Tao!" He mutters before clearing his throat, averting his eyes from the waiters face, and quickly rattles off his order, refusing to look up again. </p><p>Tao gives the waiter his own order and smiles when he notices Sehun's eyes watching Minseok's ass very closely as he walks away from their table.  He was going to enjoy this very much. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Arms slid their way around his waist, wrapping around him in a warming hug as a sharp chin rested itself on his shoulder.  Turning his head slightly to the right, he glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eyes.  "Morning."  He greets, placing a quick kiss on the others' cheek.</p><p>Tao giggles before stealing a kiss from Kris's lips and slipping away out of reach.  He gracefully dances his way over to the fridge, wiggling his butt as he bends over to reach the milk, before reaching up for the cereal container, his shirt riding up slightly, and joining Kris at the table. </p><p>Spoon paused halfway to his mouth, Kris snaps out of his Tao-centred daydream, clearing his throat.  "Are you coming in with me today?"</p><p>"Ah, not until later." </p><p>"Oh? Got plans?"  Kris places his empty bowl in the kitchen sink before shrugging on his jacket.</p><p>"You could say that." Tao's catlike smirk stays fixed as he munches his way through the bowl of cereal on the table, licking his lips once he finishes the last few drops of milk.</p><p>"What are you up to?" Putting car keys and wallet in his pockets, the taller blonde turns to face the younger who is peering up at him with a too-innocent look on this face.</p><p>"No-thing." He drags out the word, trying to keep a straight face but fails when he sees Kris raise a questioning brow. "Oh ok, so I'm going to check up on how 'Project Lovebirds' is going."</p><p>"Do I even want to know?"</p><p>"Probably not."  Rising from his seat and moving to stand in front of his boyfriend, Tao wraps his arms around Kris's shoulders. "I'm just making sure that Sehun is doing what you told him to."</p><p>Kris knows before the words leave his lips that he's going to regret them.  "How?"</p><p>"By making him fall in love, of course!" With a quick kiss to the lips and a promise to see him in a couple of hours, Tao prances off to their bedroom to get ready for his outing.</p><p>All Kris can do is shake his head in despair before heading down to the basement car park.  When Tao meddled in things that he probably shouldn't they had a tendency to go, well, wrong.  He almost felt an ounce of pity for Sehun.  Almost.   </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright there, Bakehyun?"</p><p>"Hmm?" The brunette was snapped out of his daydream and stood up from where he'd been leaning on the counter. "Sorry, Minseok.  What were you saying?"</p><p>His auburn-haired co-worker laughed quietly as he put the fresh cakes that Kyungsoo had just finished into the display cases.  "You've been staring at the guy at the corner table for over half an hour.  What's caught your interest?"</p><p>Arms crossed across his chest and face scrunched up cutely, Baekhyun chewed on his lip as he processed his thoughts.</p><p>"Baek?"</p><p>"He looks very familiar. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's who I think he is."</p><p>Conversation pauses as Baekhyun takes a customer's order and passes it on to Minseok to make up the skinny decaf caramel latte.  Handing over the finished drink, Minseok turned back to face Baekhyun and picked up right where they left off.</p><p>"So, who do you think he is?"</p><p>"You'll think I'm crazy." </p><p>"No, I won't." </p><p>"Ok, here's what I think." Baekhyun turns his bright expression on his hyung, gripping him gently by the shoulders.  "That over there, in a very poor disguise might I add, is none other than Oh Sehun."  At the blank look on his hyung's face he sighs and continues to explain.  "You know, that guy I like worship, who sings all the soul-destroying songs."  He stares pleadingly into Minseok's eyes, willing him to understand why he was so excited.</p><p>"Oh, so that's who he is.  Now you mention it, I think you're right.  I should've realised before."  Minseok nods slowly, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Wait." Baekhyun falters, hands gripping tighter at his shoulders. "Hyung, what do you mean 'before'?"</p><p>Minseok takes hold of the others hands and releases them from the grip they have on them, then moves to pat Bakehyun's shoulders in a reassuring way. "Of course, you've been busy with your exams and haven't been here for a while, so you wouldn't know."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He first came in a week ago, for breakfast. I think he was with a friend.  They seemed pretty close." Minseok turns to stock up the shelves with clean mugs, ready for the approaching lunch-time rush.  "Every day since he's been at that table, all day, just staring at that notebook.  I've not seen him write anything yet though."</p><p>The elder wishes he had his phone to hand at that moment so he could take a picture of Bakehyun's very unattractive gaping face.  "Every time I bring him a fresh drink he just mutters thank you as he hands me payment, nothing else."</p><p>"You've spoken to him?!"  Baekhyun's high pitched shout catches the attention of a few customers before they turn away, realising nothing interesting was happening. </p><p>Meanwhile, the brunette looks as though he's about to faint and Minseok's getting concerned.  "Of course I have, Baekhyun.  I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't, would I?  In fact, it looks as though he needs a refill.  I'll be right back."</p><p>All Baekhyun can do is watch helplessly as his best friend makes his way over to the table his idol is sat at and comes back with his empty mug.  He watches Minseok go through the motions of preparing a new drink for him, slide a couple of cookies onto a plate, take the correct change from the till, and head off to deliver the order.  How could his hyung keep this a secret from him? </p><p>He was cut off from plotting revenge on his hyung though when he caught sight of Oh Sehun, shades pulled down on his nose (who wore shades indoors anyway?), eyes trained on his hyung's pert ass as he walked back over to the counter.  Was he imagining things or did he just see that?  It wasn't the first time either that morning.  Bakehyun had thought he kept catching Sehun stare at his hyung but kept thinking he was imagining it.  Why would a big superstar idol like Oh Sehun want to stare at Minseok?  He could have anyone.  Mind you, his hyung could be very cute at times, and he did make good coffee.  He's brought back from his thoughts by Minseok's hand waving in front of his face.</p><p>Snapping back to reality he sees a piece of paper in Minseok's hand and snatches it, unfolding it and reading what had been scribbled on it.  No...it couldn't be...  Baekhyun glances between the piece of paper and Minseok's smiling face several times before shouting out with glee and pulling the other into a bone-crushing hug, customers be damned.  He would overlook the fact that Sehun had spelled his name wrong on the autographed sheet of paper, and that he had been perving on his hyung for what sounded like a week.  He had Oh Sehun's autograph, nothing else mattered at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stared at the blank notebook on the table.  It had been blank for a week.  Not a word had he written.  He'd thought if he came and watched the cute barista he might be able to come up with something, anything, but no joy.  Each time the barista brought over a fresh drink and the occasional plate of biscuits he felt his heart rate increase and he felt nervous for some reason, but he put that down to the fact that he found the barista (wasn't his name Minseok?) cute.  Oh, and the fact he wouldn't mind tapping that pert little ass that he had.  But that was it.  He wouldn't mind a night with that fine body.  Nothing more of course. </p><p>With a sigh, he threw down the pen he'd been gripping for over an hour, and reached out for the fresh mug that Minseok had brought over a couple of minutes ago, taking a nice long drink of the caramel macchiato.</p><p>Two hands slam down on his shoulders and a loud voice calls into his ear, "Good morning, Sehun-ah!"</p><p>He promptly starts to choke on the mouthful of coffee he'd been attempting to swallow and spills some of the remaining drink over his pants and the table, managing to also cover a corner of his frustratingly blank notebook.  Sehun looks up and glares at the culprit as he fights to get his breathing under control.</p><p>"Zitao!" He growls.</p><p>"Now, now, Sehun, don't be angry.  Wipe that frown off your face." Tao reaches forward, fingers attempting to smooth away the wrinkles on the others forehead. "How can you expect to snag your barista if you look like that?"  He giggles as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."  Sehun forces a blank look onto his face, with great difficulty, as he starts mopping up the spilled coffee. </p><p>"Don't give me that, you brat."  Tao's grin is so wide it could rival the Cheshire Cat's.  "I know you've been coming here for the past week.  Seeking a little inspiration were you?" His eyes slide over to the counter where Minseok and the other barista were furiously trying to keep up with the lunch rush.  "I knew you'd find him cute."</p><p>"I don't."  Sehun's arms are crossed stubbornly across his chest.  Seeing Tao's scathing look, he wilts a little, slumping down in his seat. "Ok, he has a nice ass, I'll admit that much."</p><p>"Hah! I knew it!" The blonde reaches over the table and ruffles the youngers hair.  "So, how's the songwriting going?"</p><p>"It's not.  I thought it would help to be here since it's nice and well, it doesn't hurt to stare at a sexy ass like that.  But not a word is coming to mind."</p><p>"Well, of course it's not."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How can you write about what you don't know.  Do you know anything about Minseok yet?"</p><p>"Um, no.  Except, he makes really good coffee." Sehun finishes what wasn't spilled of his drink, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"You're hopeless.  Have you never dated before?" When he doesn't get an answer, Tao stares shocked at Sehun.  "No?"</p><p>Sehun just shrugs his shoulders refusing to meet the other's eyes.  It was so embarrassing.  Whilst he'd have many sexual encounters with various fans and acquaintances, he'd never stayed with any of them for more than an evening, with the exception of the tall blonde in front of him.  He didn't have a clue how to date someone, and now Tao knew as well.</p><p>"It's worse than I thought." Tao mutters. "Ok, your hyung is going to help you snag the sexy barista.  You'll both be blissfully in love before you know it!"</p><p>"Urm, hyung?  I know I said I like his ass, but that's it.  I wouldn't mind tapping that, if you know what I mean, but nothing else.  I told you, I don't do love."  Sehun thought he had made this clear already.</p><p>"Look, brat. You've already admitted you're a bit attracted to him, and you need to get that song written or Kris is going to throw you to the lions, or well Lu Han anyway."  Tao cackles inwardly as Sehun's flinches at the mention of Lu Han's name.  The honey-haired man may look like a harmless boy but inside was a demon, a wolf in sheep's clothing, just waiting to be unleashed.  "One date with him Sehun.  Give it a try.  What's the worst that can happen?"</p><p>Sehun knows that Tao's words are going to come back and haunt him, but what choice does he have really?  He didn't want to get within a hundred yards of Lu Han, or sing his damned song.  He was really going to have to take this seriously after all.  With a resigned sigh, he gave in.  "Ok, but you're going to have to help me.  How on earth do I ask him?"</p><p>Tao smiled, patting the younger's hands, ready to impart all of his dating wisdom on how he snagged Kris to his youngest and closest friend. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He Who Dares...(Wins?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun had gone to bed the previous night absolutely exhausted. He’d sat and listened to Tao talk for three hours after his friend had decided to impart all of his dating knowledge on him, which as it turned out happened to be a lot. If Sehun was going to be honest he stopped taking in what Tao was saying after the first hour. Some of the ideas Tao had suggested he knew he would never have the confidence to attempt or pull off successfully.</p><p>On stage, at a press conference or fan signing, any public event and Sehun was full of confidence and quite happy to put himself ‘out there’; he knew what was expected of him, what the ‘rules’ were. But asking someone out on a date? He was clueless. He’d never dated. Sure, he was no virgin, girls and guys practically threw themselves at him, and then they were gone, he’d never approached them first. Now he was back at the café, hat pulled down low, slouched in a seat at his usual table trying not to draw attention to himself. Both hands were wrapped around a warm mug of caramel macchiato, but even the extreme sugary sweetness wasn’t doing anything to calm his nerves.</p><p>Minseok wasn’t there yet and Sehun was going crazy waiting for him to turn up for work before he lost his nerve and left. The other barista, Baekhyun (who reminded him of an over-eager puppy), had served him and told him Minseok should be in soon. He was running through the dialogue he had practiced in his head one more time when he was suddenly aware of someone sitting down in the chair next to him. Head-turning slowly, his eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun looking at him eagerly from behind black thick-framed glasses. The boy was practically bouncing in the seat and seemed to be over his initial shyness and Sehun thought he was now in full fanboy mode from the way he was staring at him.</p><p>“Hi!” A wide, cheesy smile, eyes squinting shut, and a quick hand wave at close quarters caused Sehun to sit back in his seat as Baekhyun leaned into his personal space.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Are you still waiting for Minseok?” The brunette practically bounced with excitement. “’Cause I got a text saying he’ll be here in like five minutes and I thought you’d like to know. You’ve been waiting for quite a while now.”</p><p>“I’m not waiting for anyone.”</p><p>“Then why do you keep glancing at the door every time it opens, hmm?” Baekhyun leaned in closer.</p><p>“No reason.” Sehun reached for his mug, meaning to take a drink and buy himself some time only to realise that it was empty. With a sigh he placed it down again. “I am not waiting for anyone. Do you harass all of your customers like this?”</p><p>“Only the ones that show an interest in my hyung.” The brunette’s eyes narrowed as he got right up in Sehun’s face. “Like you.”</p><p>“For the last time, I’m not…”</p><p>His protests were interrupted by the ‘ding’ of the door opening and a windswept Minseok entering the café. Sehun immediately straightened up, pushing Baekhyun out of his face and pulling his cap down lower trying to hide the pink he could feel tinting his cheeks as he peeked over at the barista as he made his way behind the counter, shrugging out of his jacket and calling out a greeting to the annoying puppy-like barista that was, unfortunately, still sat beside him.</p><p>“Not waiting for someone. Yeah, right, whatever, Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun actually laughs at him before walking away back to his position at the counter, giggling the whole time.</p><p>“Don’t say my name so loud!” The blonde hissed after him. The only answer he got was Baekhyun looking over his shoulder briefly and blowing him a kiss. Sehun growled before slumping back in his seat. He was still huffing to himself and sulking when a quiet voice interrupted him a couple of minutes later.</p><p>“Hello, Sehun. Do you need a refill?”</p><p>It was Minseok looking down at him, a small smile on his face, and all Sehun could think about was how cute he would look as a bunny rabbit.</p><p>“Sehun?”</p><p>“Hmm?” What the hell was he doing spacing out like this? Minseok was going to think he was a freaky stalker or something. “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>“Do you want another drink?” Minseok pointed at his obviously empty mug.</p><p>“Ah, no, I should probably be going.  You don’t want me sitting here all day taking up a table.”  He made a move to stand up but was stopped when Minseok dropped into the seat beside him, previously occupied by Baekhyun, placing a hand on his own.</p><p>“Don’t go. I mean…you don’t have to leave.  You can stay here as long as you want.”</p><p>Minseok was peering up at him, head at an angle so he could see under the pulled low peak of his snapback and he had Sehun couldn’t help but think what a nice friendly smile he had as he repressed a shiver of desire from where the barista’s hand was touching his own.  He needed to initiate his plan though, before he lost his nerve, so he pushed his hat back on this head a bit, giving the barista a slight smile in return.</p><p>“I really need to get back to the company, but thank you.  I wouldn’t mind a drink to go though.”</p><p>Minseok visibly perked up at his words.  “Same again?”  At Sehun’s nod, he darted away to make his drink.</p><p>Shrugging on his jacket, he made his way over to the counter to wait for his drink.  He couldn’t help how nervous he felt; he’d never done this before and only hoped it wasn’t obvious to anyone.  As Minseok handed him his drink he offered a folded note for payment.</p><p>“On the house!”</p><p>Minseok beamed at him, their hands brushing as he took the warm to-go cup from him.  Sehun fought away the ripple of desire that he felt from the others touch again, hoping his face wasn’t flushed in response. </p><p>“No, I insist.”  Sehun pushed the note into the others petite hand and with a wink and a quick ‘thank you’ he turned and headed out of the store.  At the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and waved quickly at the startled looking barista before leaving.</p><p>He managed to keep his cool until he turned the corner onto the street that led back towards the company buildings before whining dramatically and leaning back against a nearby building wall.  “What an idiot!” He muttered as he tapped his head against the wall, hoping to knock some sense into himself.  That had to be the lamest move he’d ever pulled; he was never listening to Tao again.  He wouldn’t be surprised if Minseok laughed at him the next time he went in for coffee.  If he ever went back.  But it wasn’t like he’d seriously felt anything for the barista anyway, right?  He was only doing this to help write that blasted song that Kris wanted to badly.  Right?  So why did it feel like someone had punched him in the gut, and why was he so worried about what Minseok would think of him?  This was ridiculous; he needed to get a grip.</p><p>Straightening up and ignoring the strange looks he was getting from passers-by, he brushed himself down, removing any dust from where he’d been leaning against the brick wall, and continued on his short walk back to the company.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Minseok opened the till and unfolded the note Sehun had handed him ready to put into the drawer only to stop when a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground.  Before he could bend down to pick it up, long elegant fingers beat him to it.</p><p>“Oh my God!  Minseok!  This is amazing!”  Baekhyun grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him excitedly.  “I can’t believe this.  Look!”   He thrust the slip of paper in front of his friend's face, almost hitting him with it.</p><p>Leaning back to avoid getting a vicious paper cut on his nose, Minseok focused his attention on the paper and what was written on it, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>'Call me?  010-2797-5588'</p><p>He blinked rapidly a couple of times before a smirk worked its way across his lips.</p><p>“Why aren’t you freaking out?”  Baekhyun frantically questioned as he watched Minseok take the slip of paper from his hands and slide it into his back pocket.</p><p>“Because it would appear we think very much alike.”</p><p>Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion.  “Huh?”</p><p>Minseok tapped the side of a nearby empty to-go cup and raised an eyebrow at the other.</p><p>“Ohhhhh.  I see.”  Baekhyun grinned as he caught on.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Slumped in a corner of one of the small practice cubicles, notebook propped open on his crossed legs, Sehun chewed on the end of his pen as he tried to come up with some lyrics to appease Kris and get him off his back for a while.  As soon as he’d entered the building, Kris had been waiting for him and hounded his steps with questions the whole way to the floor where the practice rooms were, only stopping when Sehun slammed the door in his face and locked it.</p><p>He sipped on his coffee, savouring the sweet taste of the caramel.  Minseok really did make the best macchiato’s.  As he was putting the cup back down beside him something caught his eye.  Raising it back up and turning the cup round he was surprised to see eleven numbers scribbled in black with a question mark at the end.  Well, would you look at that?  The little barista was playing him at his own game.  Maybe this could work in his favour after all.   With a satisfied smile, Sehun put pen to paper for the first time and started to write.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>